Malfoy's Curse
by XL Nozes
Summary: Quando se está em uma escola de magia, pode-se encontrar qualquer coisa a sua espera em um dos corredores. Veela!Draco, Vampiro!Draco. Cuidado, conteúdo para maiores de dezoito anos.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, livros e filmes, não me pertencem.**

**Sumário: Quando se está em uma escola de magia, pode-se encontrar qualquer coisa a sua espera em um dos corredores.**

**Alerta: Universo Alternativo em Hogwarts. Out Of Character. Veela!Draco, Vampiro!Draco. One-shot com conteúdo erótico. Possível estupro. Expressões originais.**

**Nunca vi nada de HP em português, todas as minhas referências são em inglês. Ou seja, vocês podem achar algumas discrepâncias de tradução – porque elas são mais literais.**

**A verdade é que essa é uma sátira às fics de veela que existem na seção em inglês.**

**Eu chamaria isso de comédia erótica, mas não tenho muita certeza.**

* * *

**MALFOY'S CURSE  
**

**by XL Nozes**

Ser o único herdeiro Malfoy tinha o seu lado positivo. Ele tinha tanto dinheiro, tantos investimentos e tantas propriedades que, provavelmente, jamais precisaria trabalhar em toda a sua vida. Isso, no Mundo Mágico, significava não precisar se preocupar buscando amigos ou namoradas – seja qual fosse o motivo, eles sempre o achavam. Apesar disso, Draco via-se cada dia mais interessado nos negócios do seu pai – a competição e a possibilidade de provar-se melhor que os outros no mundo dos negócios eram o seu maior incentivo.

Então, você vê, a vida de Draco Abraxas Malfoy era muito fácil.

Isso até o dia em que seus pais decidiram contar-lhe um pequeno segredo de família. Segredo este que havia garantido os perfeitos casamentos por anos.

Quando se é um Malfoy, o mundo se põe aos seus pés e se torna fácil exigir as coisas. Quando se é um Malfoy, é fácil julgar e condenar os outros. Foi em uma dessas brincadeiras de um Malfoy, há quase quinze gerações atrás, que o derradeiro destino da família e do pequeno Draco foi traçado.

Esse Malfoy, em particular, decidiu julgar e ofender uma criatura muito particular do Mundo Mágico. O epítome dos poderes da mágica de cada criatura, o único ser a conseguir juntar em si três poderosos sangues: bruxo, veela e vampiro. Para a maioria dos bruxos, ela era uma criatura temida, que deveria ser mantida a distância, para um Malfoy, ela era uma sangue-lama. E foi assim que a família Malfoy foi amaldiçoada pela curiosa criatura.

Manter as aparências havia sido fácil, fisicamente, não havia muita diferente entre o Malfoy comum e um Malfoy amaldiçoado além das feições quase albinas. De fato, a maldição havia permitido acasalamentos perfeitos com o passar das gerações, tornando-as cada dia mais puras.

O problema da família Malfoy é que o pequeno Draco completava dezoito anos hoje e eles não faziam a menor idéia de quem era a companheira dele. Os três integrantes da família haviam sentado-se para discutir as possíveis candidatas, mas o jovem não conseguia pensar em nenhum nome. O diretor havia sido comunicado e uma lista das alunas matriculadas havia sido enviada aos Malfoys para que eles pudessem buscar a garota: uma sangue-puro que despertasse o interesse do rapaz, a única a qual ele se sentia compelido a observar.

Ao constatar que a jovem não freqüentava o colégio, os pais haviam decidido que era seguro o bastante permitir que Draco voltasse às aulas – não se queria um incidente em plenos corredores escolares.

Os Slytherins haviam insistido em uma pequena comemoração – qualquer coisa para agradar um Malfoy – e, agora, depois de ter fugido das mãos perniciosas de mais de sete garotas, Draco caminhava por um dos corredores em direção à biblioteca. Seus pais não haviam explicado os detalhes sobre as conseqüências da maldição. O loiro acreditava que eles mesmos não os sabiam. O que eles sabiam era que, sendo parte veela, parte vampiro, parte bruxo – o que eles haviam apelidado de veera -, ao tornar dezoito anos, e, portanto, em idade de acasalamento, Draco deveria achar uma companheira. Em veelas normais, a ausência de uma companheira, usualmente significava morte ou demência induzida. Draco não estava feliz com nenhuma das alternativas e esse era um dos motivos pelos quais, em uma perfeita noite para comemorar o seu aniversário na Sala Comum, ele se dirigia à biblioteca para fazer pesquisa.

O segundo motivo tinha menos a ver com um caso de vida e morte e mais a ver com o seu orgulho masculino. Você vê, há quase seis meses, Draco vinha perdendo seu interesse por sexo progressivamente. O ápice havia sido hoje, quando a atenção das garotas havia despertado nele nojo. Isso não era comum, ele havia conseguido o título de Deus do Sexo de Slytherin com esforço, cuidado e levando as garotas ao ápice – várias e várias vezes. Uma medida drástica precisava ser tomada antes que as coisas ficassem fora de controle.

Seus passos ecoavam ocos pelos corredores vazios. Todos já haviam se retirado e essa era a hora perfeita para uma pesquisa que deveria ficar fora de ouvidos alheios. Diante da necessidade de manter segredo, Dumbledore havia permitido que ele buscasse entre os livros durante a noite. Draco virou uma esquina e uma deliciosa cena se dispunha para ele. No meio do corredor, quase em frente à porta da biblioteca, uma garota encontrava-se, de quatro, recolhendo o que pareciam ser livros e papéis derrubados.

Draco captou duas coisas, uma com o seu cérebro e outra com o seu corpo. Essa era a primeira vez em muito tempo que ele se sentia atraído por qualquer garota e a calcinha dela, branca, de algodão, completamente simples e sem atrativos, estava à vista. A faixa clara era contornada por uma pele de tom mais escuro que o resto, mas ainda clara. Os quadris femininos, movendo-se de um lado para o outro enquanto a garota se esticava para alcançar os seus pertences fazia o volume nas suas calças aumentar progressivamente. Suava, sua respiração mais rápida, ofegante, suas mãos apertadas em punhos. Ele sentia-se impossivelmente duro e a vontade de esfregar-se o estava dominando aos poucos. Viu-se dando um passo, o cheiro de gardênias e oliva o atraindo e, então, tudo ficou preto.

-

Hermione amaldiçoou-se sob o fôlego. Conseguir um passe para ficar na biblioteca depois do horário, graças à sua posição como Head Girl, ela ainda precisava fazer uma cena em frente ao cômodo, tropeçando e perdendo todas as folhas e livros que havia passado a tarde organizando. Estava distraída, puxando o conteúdo para uma pilha mal cuidada que seria trabalhada depois, quando algo saiu do comum. Seus quadris foram puxados para trás e ela sentiu uma dor aguda, como se a dividissem em dois, seguida por uma pressão que ela não sabia explicar. Seu corpo movia-se para frente e para trás e a única coisa que ela conseguia fazer era encarar, olhos arregalados, o final do corredor, as mãos apoiando as investidas que vinham rapidamente. Logo a dor diminuía, mas a pressão permanecia, era como se ela estivesse... cheia. Alguns minutos se passaram antes que ela percebesse que o que mantinha seus quadris em um ritmo era um par de mãos e que o calor que ela sentia contra as suas costas eram, de fato, o peito de outra pessoa. Quando essas duas coisas aproximaram-se o bastante ela compreendeu a terceira. A pressão que ela sentia dentro de si, que ia e vinha, era nada mais, nada menos, que o membro da pessoa que se encontrava atrás dela.

Isso, mais que tudo, deslocou-a. Buscou sua varinha desesperadamente, mas ela havia caído com as demais coisas. Ergueu a mão direita para alcançá-la, mas a força dos golpes dele era tanta que apenas perdeu o equilíbrio, quase batendo o rosto contra o chão. Gritar por ajuda não era uma opção. Não queria ser vista nessa situação por ninguém.

Tentou olhar sobre o próprio ombro, mas o rosto dele encontrava-se escondido contra o seu pescoço, sob o seu cabelo volumoso e emaranhado, o calor da respiração dele batendo contra a pele fria feminina. Era isso? Ela o esperaria terminar?

A fricção que ele produzia, indo e vindo dentro dela, estava aumentado o calor e isso a fazia desconfortável. Os sinais de dor já haviam passado.

"Senhorita Granger!", veio a voz aterrada e a jovem olhou na direção em que fora chamada.

Professora McGonagall olhava-a, escandalizada.

"Professora! A senhora precisa me ajudar!", pediu, sabendo que a mais velha saberia como lidar com o assunto.

O olhar desesperado da garota pareceu convencer a professora, que aproximou-se, resoluta, do casal.

"Senhor Malfoy, eu exijo que o senhor largue a senhorita Granger neste instante!", ordenou, a voz severa de alguém com muitos anos de carreira.

Ouvi-la dizer isso com tamanha altivez diante da situação era, no mínimo, ridículo.

"Malfoy? Malfoy! Sua doninha albina! Me largue agora!".

Malfoy! De todas as malditas pessoas tinha que ser ele! Debateu-se para sair do agarre, mas os movimentos dele apenas a fizeram bater com a testa contra o chão. Quando percebeu, McGonagall havia feito um feitiço e um raio de cor gelo ia em direção ao rapaz antes de bater no que parecia ser uma barreira e desviar. A senhora observou a situação, chocada, antes de tentar mais algumas alternativas, todas de mesmo efeito. Aproximou-se dele, tencionando retirá-lo a força, mas a mesma proteção contra os feitiços funcionava para ela.

"Sinto muito, senhorita Granger. Aparentemente, não posso resolver isso por mim mesma. Vou chamar o diretor.", dito isso, ela deu meia volta apressadamente, abandonando uma estudante que não sabia como reagir.

Os movimentos freqüentes começavam a cativar reações dentro dela. O calor aumentava aos poucos e seus músculos contrariam-se ao redor do membro dele. Culposamente, sentiu seus quadris irem uma vez em direção dos dele. Hermione conseguia sentir a respiração masculina contra o seu pescoço e, logo, sua língua fazia movimentos longos, como se preparasse a pele para o que viria em seguida. A estudante tentou manter-se calma e parada, não faria bem para o seu currículo ser pega desfrutando da situação.

Dois pares de passos fizeram-se ouvir no corredor e logo as figuras da professora e do diretor faziam seu caminho em direção ao casal. A Head Girl expirou, aliviada.

"Boa noite, senhorita Granger. Vejo que nesta agradável noite a senhorita se encontra em uma situação incomum.", ele comentou, como se se referisse ao tempo. "Acho que sei do que se trata, mas não custa fazer alguns testes para ter certeza.".

Como McGonagall, ele passou a mover a varinha em círculos e retas, para concluir em luzes azuladas e brancas e com mesmo resultado.

"Era o que eu pensava.", murmurou, pensativo. "Talvez não seja o melhor momento para a situação ser explicada, senhorita Granger.", afirmou, seu tom entre pesar e divertimento.

"Tudo bem, diretor. A única coisa que eu realmente quero fazer é sair desta situação.", ela respondeu, tentando não soar agressiva.

"Oh, claro, claro. Para isso, a senhorita só precisa ceder.", ele riu. "Vamos por alguns feitiços para garantir que nenhum aluno fora da cama decida passar por aqui. Passaremos dentro de uma hora para ver como vocês estão.", disse, descendo pelo corredor.

"Como assim "ceder"?", perguntou, não gostando da interpretação que dera à palavra.

"Ceder às sensações, viver o momento, você escolhe, senhorita Granger.", o sorriso de quem confabula algo não a ajudava a se acalmar.

Os dois sumiram pelos corredores e ela encontrou-se na mesma situação. O vai e vem dele fazia o seu interior quente e a língua que trabalhava contra a sua pele a deixava arrepiada. Certo, para sair disso ela precisava ceder. Inspirou profundamente e fechou os olhos. Não queria que os adultos voltassem e os encontrassem na mesma situação. Expirou e tratou de seguir o conselho do diretor. Seus dedos apertavam as pedras do chão e ela fez o que estava com vontade há algum tempo, permitiu que seus quadris encontrassem com os dele. Isso o fez ir mais fundo e o rapaz apertou-a com mais força. Malfoy grunhiu, sua boca abrindo-se e seus dentes, aos poucos, perfurando a pele dela. Os lábios femininos em forma de "o" deixaram escapar um gemido de dor quando os caninos dele finalmente passaram a pele, o seu pescoço aquecendo-se aos poucos. Era como se ele a estivesse envenenando, um líquido fervente parecia correr por suas veias, espalhando-se para as demais partes do corpo.

"Oh, deus.".

E jogou os quadris para trás, perdendo-se na sensação. As mãos dele a puxavam com força e rapidez enquanto ela tratava de afastar mais as pernas para tê-lo mais fundo. Sentia-se tão cheia, era como se ele a preenchesse por completo. Os movimentos ficavam mais rápidos e logo ela viu-se suando, as mãos escorregando sobre as pedras, o joelhos doloridos, seu cabelo grudando no rosto.

Seus mamilos estavam rígidos, roçando contra a camiseta do uniforme. Ela queria tocá-los, mas sabia que no momento em que tirasse as mãos do chão, não haveria como manter o equilíbrio. Ele grunhiu e ela sentiu as suas unhas sobre o tecido da saia, enquanto ele a puxava para si. Os músculos dela contraiam-se espasmodicamente como se tentassem manter o membro dele dentro do corpo feminino. Ela queria gritar e envolvê-lo em seus braços, queria sentir o contato entre os corpos, qualquer coisa para aliviar o calor insano que a consumia. O volume dele dentro de si parecia mexê-la inteira e a sensação de estar preenchida tão completamente a fazia feliz. Só então ela percebeu como ele deslizava facilmente para dentro e para fora dela, como ela se encontrava úmida diante das investidas dele.

A mordida que ele tinha sobre o pescoço feminino ficou mais apertada e o ritmo que eles haviam mantido até então perdeu-se. Ela queria... queria... Ele parecia acertar os pontos toda vez que entrava nela, fazendo as coxas femininas tremerem. Os olhos castanhos rolaram para trás, os movimentos deles mais e mais desenfreados.

"Ow, ow...".

A cabeça dela rodou enquanto suas pernas cediam, afastando-se mais em direção ao chão. O prazer parecia prestes a engoli-la e, antes que ela percebesse, seus músculos contraiam-se com força, tornando a saída dele mais difícil. Dele investiu nela mais seis vezes, cada uma seguida por um jato quente no interior do útero. Hermione sentia o calor dentro de si, o mundo parecendo um painel preto com luzes coloridas, os limites de seu próprio corpo perdidos nas sensações. Ainda arfando, ela perdeu a consciência.

* * *

**Uma continuação é possível, mas eu acho que todas as explicações já foram feitas.**

**See y'all.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, livros e filmes, não me pertencem.**

**Sumário: Quando se está em uma escola de magia, pode-se encontrar qualquer coisa a sua espera em um dos corredores.**

**Alerta: Universo Alternativo em Hogwarts. Out Of Character. Veela!Draco, Vampiro!Draco. One-shot com conteúdo erótico. Possível estupro. Expressões originais.**

**Nunca vi nada de HP em português, todas as minhas referências são em inglês. Ou seja, vocês podem achar algumas discrepâncias de tradução – porque elas são mais literais.

* * *

**

**MALFOYS'S CURSE**

**by XL Nozes**

Hermione esticou a coluna e esvaziou os pulmões, divagando no estado relaxado que faz a linha entre o consciente e o sono. Sentia-se dolorida, como se todos os músculos de seu corpo tivessem passado por uma boa dose de ácido lático e mezer-se era algo trabalhoso. Os cabelos de sua nuca moviam-se suavemente, fazendo cócegas em seu pescoço. Contrariando a vontade de permanecer no mundo de Morfeu, ergueu o braço direito em direção aos fios revoltados. Seus olhos abriram-se abruptamente quando algo restringiu o seu movimento. Com a visão trabalhando pôde ver exatamente a situação na qual se encontrava. Malfoy acomodava-se, aparentemente, adormecido, às suas costas, seus braços envolvendo-a sob as axilas e sobre a cintura, suas pernas entrelaçadas à altura dos calcanhares.

Os eventos da noite anterior a alcançaram como uma chuva de pedras e, sem hesitar, ela tratou de sentar-se e puxar-se para fora da cama que, agora, ela conseguia perceber ser da enfermaria. Logo no primeiro impulso ela notou que havia dois grandes problemas. O primeiro e mais óbvio era o par de braços que envolviam o seu tronco sem sinais de desistência. O segundo, mais discreto, mesclado com a sua dor muscular geral e coberto pela sua saia, era o que ela podia apenas definir como algo similar ao nó que os cães apresentavam depois de copular.

Esticou o braço direito sob o agarre dele, até sua mão alcançar os quadris masculinos e empurrou-o. A sensação familiar de estar preenchida voltava lentamente para a sua mente e a constrangia mais e mais. Empurrou-o e uma dor aguda substituiu a pequena dose de prazer que ela sentia. Ele grunhiu contra o seu pescoço e apertou-a contra si.

Afundou o rosto corado contra o travesseiro, mortificada. Estava presa. De uma forma que não imaginava ser possível ficar presa.

Merlin, isso não podia estar acontecendo.

Os dedos masculinos moveram-se e ela assumiu que a sua movimentação o havia acordado. Parte sua começava a listar as coisas que queria gritar-lhe na cara. Em algum nível o que havia acontecido era estupro (apesar de que, obviamente, havia algo de mágico envolvido na situação) e Hermione não era o tipo de pessoa a ficar quieta. Entretanto, ela jamais havia imaginado acordar em uma situação como essa e ter uma discussão possivelmente coberta de insultos na atual posição era algo que ela não conseguia conceber.

As digitais dele moveram-se sobre o tecido do seu uniforme, aquecendo a pele sob ele. Sentia-o traçando uma trilha quente em direção à sua virilha, outra em direção aos seus seios. Os quadris dele moveram-se e uma mescla de dor e prazer cortou-a em dois.

Seu cérebro tentava contabilizar planos para livrá-la dessa situação e, então, a jovem percebeu algo que não havia acontecido antes. Era difícil concentrar-se. Hermione nunca havia estado em uma situação na qual pensar havia sido difícil e isso fez a sua respiração acelerar-se. Ela estava perdendo-se nas sensações que o corpo dele produzia e perder o controle não era algo ao qual ela estava habituada.

Sentiu a mão apertar o seu seio direito do jeito que ela havia desejado na noite anterior. A massagem era suave e fazia seus mamilos rígidos. A palma dele corria suavemente sobre a pele endurecida, movendo-a de um lado ao outro. Hermione expirou, tentando controlar-se. Não podia permitir que ele dominasse o seu corpo daquela forma.

Mantendo os olhos abertos, ela tentou concentrar-se nos padrões do chão enquanto as mãos dele vagavam pelo seu corpo, grudando os dois troncos. As digitais apertavam suavemente o seu mamilo e Hermione viu-se obrigada a afogar um gemido contra o travesseiro quando a eletricidade correu de seu peito em direção ao seu ventre. A ausência da visão fê-la apenas mais consciente do calor dele, aumentando atrás de si e, o que mais a assustava, dentro de si.

Ele parecia tão quente, quente demais. Curvou-se dentro do abraço sem saber como fugir.

Sentia-o latejando dentro de si, seus quadris movendo-se involuntariamente na direção dele apesar da dor.

Ela não queria isso. Não queria sentir-se tão bem com o membro dele dentro de si, com o calor dele contra as suas costas, com os dedos vagantes que apertavam os seus seios.

Suas mãos apertaram-se sobre o tecido enquanto ela tratava de controlar as respostas do seu corpo. Da última vez ela havia cedido e tudo havia terminado. Da última vez ela havia terminado presa a ele. Sua mente enevoada tentou pesar os pontos positivos e negativos. Ao final, concluiu que ceder não a deixaria em uma posição pior que a atual. Inspirou profundamente e tratou de esquecer que esse era Malfoy, tentando concentrar-se no calor que a abraçava por trás, nas mãos que percorriam seus seios, no membro que tentava ir e vir dentro dela. A dor do movimento a distraia. Precisava pensar em algo.

Afastou sutilmente as pernas e deixo-o entrar mais fundo – um gemido escapando-lhe por entre os lábios no processo. Era só fazê-lo gozar e isso terminaria. Apertou os músculos do ventre ao redor do pênis dentro de si, sentindo quente e pulsante.

"Oh, Merlin".

Queria senti-lo mover-se dentro de si, mas sem a dor que o nó provocava. Fez um pequeno círculo com os quadris e isso gerou a fricção que ela buscava. Ele grunhiu, afundando o rosto contra os cabelos dela e repetiu o movimento. Hermione seguiu-o e não demorou muito para eles adotarem um ritmo próprio. Essa era, possivelmente, a situação mais erótica que ela já havia presenciado.

Ergueu uma perna e deixou o quadril cair contra o dele, a profundidade da penetração aumentou e ela viu-se choramingando de prazer. Desceu a mão direita em direção ao local onde eles encontravam-se ligados. Seus dedos gelados chocando-se contra a temperatura latejante. Quando suas digitais tocaram a base do pênis dele, Hermione viu-se corada pela quantidade de sucos que ali se encontrava. Não havia se imaginado tão molhada e receptiva.

Ele fez um giro particularmente rápido e a garota viu-se ofegando. Precisava fazê-lo terminar isso logo. Alcançou os testículos, úmidos, e massageou-os como podia, sentindo-o grunhir e aumentar a velocidade. Acopou-o e apertou suavemente. A respiração dele aproximava-se de sua pele. A umidade da boca masculina começava a queimar o seu o seu ombro. Logo, sentia os caninos apertarem-se contra si, perfurando-a lentamente. Ardendo como veneno em suas veias, correndo pelo seu corpo, alcançando todas as tuas células.

Mais um movimento da sua mão e ele se foi, os quadris batendo com força contra os seus, preenchendo-a com o líquido quente, levando-a consigo. Seus músculos contraiam-se todos, em pontos coloridos nas suas retinas, sua coluna vergada, a respiração em hiato. Então, tudo parou e ela caiu no pequeno abismo de prazer que a esperava.

Acordou com a sensação de _déjà vu_ em sua mente. O corpo dele ainda grudado ao seu, ainda ligado intimamente ao seu. Expirou pesadamente, sem saber como reagir e com medo de mover-se e instigá-lo a entrar em ação novamente.

"Ele não vai soltá-la até que o ritual esteja completo".

Em segundos, sua respiração acelerou-se, seu corpo tencionou-se, suas pupilas dilatadas diante da voz feminina desconhecida. Não queria mexer demais o pescoço, mas sensação de auto-preservação a instigava a olhar na direção de origem. Um vulto apareceu na esgueira de sua visão, movendo-se, e logo Hermione viu-se de frente com Narcissa Malfoy.

A adulta sorriu lentamente, os olhos amendoados brilhando com o conhecimento que a jovem desejava.

"Senhora Malfoy".

Hermione não sabia como reagir. Ter a mãe do garoto com o qual se está fazendo sexo (seja qual fosse a situação) entrando no meio do momento, sem que se pudesse separar-se do filho dela e com o garoto nem ao menos consciente para poder reagir não era algo que ela havia imaginado ter de lidar com.

"Não precisa ficar muito tensa. Ele vai sentir a tua reação e vai acordar".

Os olhos castanhos se encontraram por alguns instantes antes da jovem desviar a atenção para um ponto qualquer, tratando de distrair-se. Seu lado pragmático queria ignorar a situação e partir às perguntas que poderiam esclarecer suas dúvidas. Uma pequena parte, mais sentimental e insegura, queria virar e esconder-se no ombro do rapaz atrás de si.

"Eu preciso que você preste atenção em mim".

A voz da mulher era estável e um tinte dela parecia querer convencê-la. Isso assustava a estudante. Ergueu os olhos de encontro aos da senhora e recebeu um sorriso suave como resposta.

"Pelo que me dizem, você deve estar cheia de perguntas".

Tomando isso como o sinal verde para o pragmatismo, Hermione empurrou de lado a insegurança e tomou sua posição de boa estudante.

"Por que a senhora acha normal o que está acontecendo?".

Essa pergunta não havia sido a que mais a angustiara até então, mas obviamente, a calma da senhora Malfoy deveria instigar muito mais dúvidas que a própria situação.

As sobrancelhas finas e bem delineadas se curvaram, antes de a expressão surpresa derreter em um sorriso divertido.

"Eu não havia esperado por essa pergunta. Inclusive, acho que a pergunta pertinente é como fazer para lhe tirar daí".

A jovem observou-a atentamente, sem refazer a pergunta ou corrigir-se. O sorriso da senhora Malfoy diminui sutilmente, seus olhos apertando-se em uma curiosidade ao qual ela não estava habituada.

"O que dizem é verdade. A sua vontade de aprender não é comum. Podemos conversar sobre os outros detalhes depois, querida. Agora, precisamos lhe tirar daí. Ou você vai acordar extremamente dolorida".

Hermione teve a decência de corar.

"Se eu soubesse que ele viria atrás de você, teríamos tido essa conversa antes", os olhos dela se tornaram sutilmente gachos enquanto a mulher aproximava-se do filho, e tirava-lhe o cabelo dos olhos.

"Para sair dessa situação, você precisa aceitar algo".

A garota olhou-a atentamente, temerosa do que teria de aceitar para sair da situação. Havia muitas coisas às quais não estava disposta a ceder.

"Você precisa aceitar que está fazendo isso com _ele_", olhou pontualmente para o loiro. "Que você está... tendo relações com _Draco Malfoy_. Se você fizer isso, conseguirá que os seus corpos se desgrudem", respondeu, a visão, distante, posta sobre o perfil do rapaz, enquanto a garota a observava. "Depois disso, estaremos esperando-os na sala do diretor", fitou-a novamente, antes de acenar e desaparecer atrás da cortina.

Hermione viu-a ir, tentando digerir a informação.

Ter cedido às sensações era uma coisa, aceitar estar fazendo sexo com Draco Malfoy era algo muito mais complicado, que exigia que ela passasse por cima de algumas barreiras psicológicas e...

Exalou pesadamente. Se não havia outra solução, arrumar desculpas para a dificuldade da situação não a ajudaria.

* * *

**Ok, foi estranho e trabalhoso continuar isso. Quero dizer, diferente da maioria das estórias, eu não tinha nada além daquela cena cabeça, apesar de ter uma noção de para onde eu gostaria que as coisas fossem. Então, sinto muito se o estilo mudar.**

**Eu deveria pedir desculpas pela demora, mas a verdade é que eu tenho prioridades acadêmicas e elas ficam sempre no caminho das coisas. Inclusive da minha vida social. Então, sinto muito, mas eu sou demorada :D**

**As explicações virão, possivelmente, capítulo que vem.**

**See y'all.**


End file.
